1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an edge cover for covering the edge of an opening, and more particularly relates to an edge cover also functioning as a clamping member for clamping wires passing through the opening.
2. Related Background Art
When wires for electric wiring pass through an opening of a metal enclosure in an electric apparatus or the like, the problems such as the peeling of the coatings of the wires that touch the edge of the opening should be prevented. Consequently, an edge cover for covering the edge of the opening is usually attached to the edge of the opening. Further, in order to dispose the wires, which are drawn from the opening, along the inner wall of the enclosure, a clamp is used, in addition to the edge cover, to clamp thus fixing the wires to the inner wall of the enclosure.